percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 12
Gaea guided the young gods around the courtyard of the palace, pointing out new features, fountains and mosaics. The mountain seemed to reflect a more... grounded palace. Seeing as the godlings grandmother, Gaea constructed this new abode for the gods, it was bound to be "earthy". Demeter went off to look at the flowers growing in the gardens, while Hades was having fun looking at the golden plinths and pillars. Poseidon was intrigued by the river stream that flowed down through the west of the courtyard. "How do you get a river on a mountain, may I ask?" Poseidon asked as he stared into the crystal clear water, but fell back as a man rose from the rivers surface, dressed in a turqouise toga but what was interesting is that he was not wet. "My dears, this is my brother, Hydros. He is the god of waters and springs. He has provided this river for you as an energy source, especially for you, Poseidon." Gaea said and patted her grandson's back as Hydros sank beneath the rivers surface. "What do you mean me?" Poseidon was quick to ask, he was feeling accused which he did not like. The mountain began to rumble. "You're abilities Poseidon. It has been forseen by Nothing what you're powers would be. Some have been discovered, Hades is adept at dark magic, Hestia with fire and Zeus with lightning. You, my dear, can cause earthquakes and are adept with water. A talent that I myself have been able to do." Gaea explained. Poseidon's face lifted as if he enjoyed hearing he had cool powers. "This mountain is very open, Lady Gaea, how do we stay protected if we can hardly survive fighting eachother?" Hera stated and seemed to be staring at the open skies. "Exactly Hera. I have someone up above, watching you and who is able to shield you from attack. His name is Aether, God of Upper Skies." Gaea explained and ushered the godlings through the doors of the biggest palace. The gods stood in awe. The place was quite empty as of yet, but the a few rooms had items like battle armour, weapons and one even had animals. The gods were extremely pleased and awestruck with the biggest room in the entire building. The Throne Room. The seats where labelled. From Left to Right sat, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia and Demeter sat in the middle, the biggest throne. "Why does she get the biggest seat?" Hades exclaimed as the darkness bellowed around his throne. "Nothing has named Demeter as the leader. She shall rule you to battle" Gaea said, waved her hand and a golden crown sat on Demeter's head. "How can this sort of thing be decided. It should be discussed among ourselves!" Hera shouted, causing the room to tremble. "Be calm Hera. Demeter has been selected and unless she says otherwise. You are at her command. And that means you also Metis" Gaea sounded. "Yes, Lady Gaea. If I may, would it be wise to get contact to Rhea, to see what the Titans are planning?" Metis suggested and sat back down on her chair. "I'm afraid Kronos is on the verge of discovering the links of your communication with Rhea. Make contact rarely. If you need someone to rely on who is on the inside. Look to Themis, she will do what is right." Gaea started "I must be going. If you need me, ask either Hydros, Aether or one of the Ourea to contact me." The earth queen said and disappeared through the ground, leaving the gods in their own company. "What do we do now?" Hestia asked as she summoned small flames, letting then dance in her palms and looked to Demeter. "We need to gather reinforcements. We need an army or we stand alone and vulnerable." Demeter stated and Metis raised her hand. "I can try and convince my sisters to join the cause. I suggest we get a messanger. The Titans already have one, Arke." Metis exclaimed. "I doubt Helios will join...but. What about his sisters?" Hera suggested as a weird, blue and green design patterned on her dress. "It's worth a shot. Now, do you know if there is any other god we can ask for help?" Poseidon asked aloud. A breeze picked up as voices called "We will join you" as five men materialized. "I am Aeolus, Ruler of the Winds. These are my siblings and wind rulers, Boreas, the North, Eurus, the East, Zephyrus the West and Notos the south. We will fight with you." They said and bowed to the six seated young gods. Demeter accepted their request and sent the gods on their individual tasks to find allies. She felt pressurised to get it right. Their lives depended on it. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Young God Chronicles Category:Chapter Page